El maniquí de la bufanda azul
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Basado en un post de Tumblr. John piensa que Sherlock es un maniquí y decide tocar su abrigo.


**Día 5 del mini-reto "El amor está en el aire" del foro "I am Sherlocked", la propuesta era, Momentos incómodos.**  
 **Otra cosa, puede que no postee en algún tiempo porque enviaré mi pc a reparar, lo siento.**

* * *

El maniquí parece real, desde la piel pálida brillante, a los ojos que cambian de color a contraluz, hasta el cabello vívidamente ondulado y azabache. El maniquí está sentado precariamente en un sofá en medio de los otros maniquíes que no están tan meticulosamente hechos como este. Sus ojos parecen perdidos en algo más allá de ti pero si te paras frente a él parece que sus profundos ojos grises te están interrogando silenciosamente.

Nunca habías visto una pieza de tienda departamental que honestamente pareciese que perteneciera a un museo y por alguna razón te sientes obligado a acercarte al hombre inanimado.

Su ropa se ve cara, obviamente destinada a atraer la vista de hombres con más dinero en el bolsillo que tú, que apenas puedes ir a la tienda a comprar verduras sin vivir la humillación de que un maldito cajero le anuncie al mundo como no puedes mantenerte solo.

De todas formas te acercas a analizar lo que el maniquí lleva puesto. Su abrigo es grueso, de aspecto fuerte, obviamente vale más de lo que ganas al año, cuando lo tocas, su suavidad te sorprende, es el tipo de abrigo en el que jamás sentirías frió, el tipo de cosas que jamás comprarías pero desearías poder hacerlo de todas formas.

Entonces tocas el traje bajo el abrigo, es caro, sabes que no hay precios alrededor del maniquí, pero de todas formas te sientes mal al trazar tus manos en el fino material.

Lo último que tocas es la bufanda azul adornando el largo cuello que en serio, casi parece real. Trazas ambas manos en la suave lana y te sonrojas cuando notas que prácticamente estás abrazando al maniquí, esto es el contacto más intimo que has tenido en semanas después de recibir ese disparo que acabó con todo y el único contacto cercano que has tenido es un abrazo con un maniquí en una tienda departamental en donde lo único que puedes comprar es una corbata que de hecho jamás usarías.

Te sientes patético, bajas la mirada y notas que el maniquí te está mirando directamente a los ojos. Cuando hace unos cuantos segundos estaba observando una pared frente a ti.

Te asustas, gritas vergonzosamente agudo y tratas de alejarte con el corazón palpitando fuertemente en tu pecho, pero un par de manos fuertes y cálidas sostienen tus muñecas que aun están posicionadas alrededor de cuello del maniquí.

O lo que pensabas que era un maniquí, porque casi salido de un capitulo de Doctor Who, el hombre que hasta unos segundos asumías no era más que un muñeco inanimado, se levanta del sillón sin soltar tus muñecas. Él te mira a los ojos, buscando algo en toda tu presencia, entonces, con una lentitud caricaturesca, abre la boca para hablar.

"¿Afganistán o Iraq?" Te pregunta. Tú no puedes articular nada además de un débil.

"Lo siento ¿Qué?" Que hace que el maniquí, el hombre frente a ti, frunza el ceño.

"Afganistán o Iraq" Repite el hombre, con pulso y piel cálida, y ¡oh Dios!, acabas de toquetear a un hombre en medio de una tienda departamental.

"Afganistán" Respondes por inercia "Lo siento ¿Nos conocemos?" Porque no es posible que este hombre pueda saber que hasta solo unas pocas semanas estabas en una zona de guerra.

"No" Responde él "Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes ¿Podrías prestarme tu teléfono?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntas estúpidamente, entonces te das cuentas de que te pidió tu teléfono "Oh sí, lo siento" Tratas de alcanzar tu teléfono, el teléfono de Harry pero tus muñecas aun están presas entre sus largos dedos "¿Podrías soltarme?" Él no dice nada, pero con una cadencia parsimoniosa suelta tus manos que se sienten entumecidas.

"Gracias" Murmuras buscando tu teléfono "Mi nombre es John, por cierto" Te presentas entregándole tu teléfono en las manos "Y lo siento por... Ya sabes, pensar que eras un maniquí." Te disculpas incómodamente.

"Oh" Es todo lo que él dice, sin quitar la vista de tu teléfono "Eso, a veces no hablo por días, y suelo tocar el violín por las noches, ¿Eso te molestaría? Futuros compañeros de piso deberían conocer los malos hábitos del otro después de todo" Te comenta con una sonrisa burlona, casi coqueta.

Tú no sabes que decir.


End file.
